


Bound and Blind

by Asterisk_Dragon (Superellysan)



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: (This is the first ever X/Reader fic on this site and I am honestly shocked), -actual curse-, -sighs-, And by that I mean story, Because I decided to add plot to my smut, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Human AU, It just.... has angst... in the middle..., PTSD flashback at some point, Panic attacks and angst ahoy but it ends sweet I promise, all things considered, also hooray ao3 for fucking with my tags while I was making this, by the way, kinda vanilla, of course, oh yeah and sex, so uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superellysan/pseuds/Asterisk_Dragon
Summary: “You sure you’re alright with this?”You felt the need to ask that for what might have been the fifth time that night as X squirmed slightly beneath you, a look of apprehension tinting his face. The bars of the bed rattled as his bound hands shifted uneasily behind him.“I’m fine,” X repeated. “Let’s go.”





	Bound and Blind

**Author's Note:**

> []= Your name here

 

“You sure you’re alright with this?”  
You felt the need to ask that for what might have been the fifth time that night as X squirmed slightly beneath you, a look of apprehension tinting his face. The bars of the bed rattled as his bound hands shifted uneasily behind him.  
“I’m… I’m fine,” he replied, a false bravado in his voice that failed to mask the nervousness you heard. You sighed, the blindfold rippling slightly as you leaned backwards. “We don’t have to do this if you-“  
“ _I’m fine_ ,” X repeated. “Let’s go.”

You had thought that this would be more fun, going by the way your friend had played it up when she’d suggested it. “It really spices things up,” she had said, a sultry smirk and a nudge included. “You should try it, if he’s up for it.”  
And X was, at first. When you told him to sit up against the railing of the bed, he’d obeyed. When you pulled out the rope and began tying him up, he smirked at you and made joking, dirty comments that had brought a blush to your face. When you strip teased for him, slowly taking off each article of clothing you wore, you felt a rush of satisfaction, pleasure, and, dare you say, power, at the rattling of the bed’s rails as X, in his excitement, pulled at the binding’s around his wrists. And when you had started to unclothe him.  
Well. That had been the best part so far. His face had flushed a deep crimson as your hands had slowly traced down his chest, undoing each button of his shirt and pulling it to the sides. The grunts and whimpers that you received when you ran your hands over his hips, down to his crotch, to undo the zipper on his pants were divine, to say the least. When you had sidled your way onto him, kneeling and straddling his pelvis between your legs, you could already feel his boxers close to bursting.

It was only when you had pulled a simple piece of cloth off the bedside table and held it up to his eyes suggestively that his hesitancy had begun.

“Are you really-”  
“[], I’m gonna start begging soon if you don’t just blindfold me,” X slightly snapped back. “I’m telling you I’m okay, so just do it.”  
You winced. He definitely wasn’t okay with this, he was shaking too badly to be okay with this, but it seemed that if you backed out now you’d hurt his pride.

Leaning over, you drew the blindfold across his eyes. X stiffened slightly as the fabric met his skin, before breathing out a heavy sigh and relaxing slightly. You tied the blindfold on, only making it tight enough to stay when he started moving. Your hands, once finished with their task, slid down the nape of his neck, pushing into his skin in a way that drew shivers from his body and a low, throaty groan, before settling on his shoulders. He stiffened slightly as your lips met his, but as your tongue softly traced his inner cheek he melted into you, his own tongue slowly tracing yours in response. The two of you shared this slow, loving kiss for a few minutes, and as you kissed you could gradually feel the tension in X’s body fade away.

When you finally pulled your lips from his, he seemed calmer, his breathing much more even now than it was before.  
“Ready to begin?” you asked sultrily, refraining from doing anything until he was ready.  
“Yes, my love,” he breathed out, shifting slightly below her. “Bring forth your blessings upon this feeble body of mine.”  
“Ok, is the weird line revenge for something?” you jokingly replied, posing your hand over his chest. He smiled cheekily and opened his mouth, but before his response could be uttered you clutched his pec, giving it a nice squeeze that pulled a surprised gasp out from his throat. He shuddered, obviously fighting back a moan, as you slowly raked your nails across his skin, pulling inward toward his nipple, which you soon held between your fingers. A single rub, and a soft, pitiful sounding whimper tumbled from his lips. As your other hand trailed down the length of his side, you began to twist his nipple gently, pulling from him staggered moans and grunts.  
“That’s…..” he groaned, rails rattling as he half-heartedly squirmed beneath you. “That’s not…. ungh…. fair…… aunh…..”

You chuckled lightly, releasing his nipple and pushing your palm against his chest as you leaned close to him. He trembled slightly when your breasts brushed against him, and you placed your lips to his ears.  
“What’s not fair?” you whispered to him, making your words as airy and hot as possible. “You mean-”  
Your hand slid down the front of his boxers, and X gasped loudly, his breath quavering, as you grasped his boner.  
“Like this?”  
“Fucking… hell, []……” he grunted out through his own moans, a feat that was impressive considering you had started to sensually stroke his erection with your palm.  
“I’m going _hard_ tonight, X,” you said in reply, leaning some weight onto his crotch as you did. A loud, shaking moan came from him in response.  
“[]…..” he began, before another loud moan cut whatever he had been about to say short. As you continued to almost jack him off, you ran your fingers up into his hair. His face was completely flushed, lips trembling as his pleasure sang true from his mouth. Sweat was beginning to drench the blindfold, molding the cloth to his face. You grinned, before pushing yourself up slightly, your face hovering just above his own. With a gentle tug, you had pulled his head back, and he tensed, struggling weakly at his restraints, as your mouth silenced his.

You let him control the flow of the kiss, but he was slow, jittery, faltering every time you so much as shifted your hand. After a minute, you pulled away, and his ragged breathing filled the air. You finally realized how close he was to coming, and quickly withdrew your hand from his dick, curling your fingers into the band of his boxers. Your other hand snaked down from his hair and caressed his cheek as you prepared to pull his boxers off.  
“Ready, big boy?” you seductively whispered to him.

X gasped, a short, quick thing, and his entire body froze up. You started as he suddenly began to fiercely tremble beneath you, all the color draining from his face as his breathing quickened, to the point where he was near hyperventilating.

“Hey,” you shakily uttered, leaning back off of him in worry. “X, what’s wrong? Are you-”  
The words caught in your throat as weak, watery sobs hiccupped up out of his own. You could only sit there, transfixed in panic, as his chest heaved with his own breath, dark spots blossoming in his blindfold.  
Suddenly, he began to pull desperately at his restraints, thrashing and screaming incoherently as he did so, snapping you from your daze. You fought to stay upright as he bucked beneath you, and leaning forward you fumbled to undo his blindfold.  
“X!” you shouted as your fingers struggled with the knot. “X, it’s just me!”

The knot came undone, and you quickly tore the blindfold away, heart tightening as you finally caught sight of X’s eyes. They were wide with terror, pupils mere pinpricks within his irises, and tears flowed from them freely as they stared at everything yet saw nothing. You quickly grasped his head in both of your hands, forcing him to look at you and you alone.  
“X, it’s me! It’s []! It’s okay!”  
As you screamed out to him, he slowly began to cease his struggling, though his eyes never lost their terror, and the tears didn’t stop.  
“I’m gonna undo your bindings, okay?” you said softly, and after a few moments X nodded numbly to you in response.  
You leaned against him, and he shivered against you as you undid the rope. The rope fell away in your hands, and you leaned back, holding it for him to see.  
“Look. No more rope.”

X stared at it for a long while, and a small part of you broke at how haunted his eyes looked. You gently wrapped your arms around him, embracing him, and after he few minutes he embraced you back fiercely, burying his head into your shoulder and silently sobbing.

 

* * *

 

 

It felt like hours had passed before X’s sobs finally subsided. Still, you held onto him a few minutes longer, rubbing your hand soothingly up and down his back as his breathing leveled out. He was still trembling slightly, but it might have been more from exhaustion than anything. You couldn’t tell.

When he finally let go of you, you pushed yourself off of him, climbing off of his lap to settle yourself next to him on the bed. As you leaned against the bed’s railing, you eyed him in worry. After a few moments, you finally asked, “X? Are you alright?”  
He looked at you, eyes locking to yours for a couple seconds, before turning his gaze and sighing deeply. “Yeah, I am, it’s just… just…”  
The words trailed off, and you noticed him chewing troublingly at his lower lip, his hands curling themselves tightly into the covers.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” you asked after a long moment of silence, and another long moment passed before he replied.  
“I…. I thought I had gotten over it, and yet…..”  
His voice trailed off again.  
“Over what?” you prompted.  
He glanced to you, before staring at the wall opposite, his eyes glazing over in memory.

“It was back when I was still a rookie,” he began wistfully. “Maybe a few months into the job. I don’t really remember.”  
“There was a robbery at the Arcadia National Bank. I don’t remember the details very well, but it somehow turned into this huge hostage situation. The police sent as many troops as they could to help save the hostages, and Zero and I were among them. Things were at a complete standstill for a long while, both sides never budging, when suddenly the robbers said they would let one police officer approach the building to hear their demands. Requested the greenest officer we had, so that they knew we were sincere.”

You vaguely remembered hearing about this story on the news a few years back, heart sinking as you predicted his next words.

“That was me.”

You couldn’t say anything at all to that.

“Zero was completely against it, saying that I was far too inexperienced, saying that it was a trap. But…. It was our only option to get close, so I agreed to do it. I approached the bank with caution, a secret camera hidden on me, gun at the ready in case of a fight. Got past the doors without a hitch. Saw the hostages, bound and gagged, all huddled together in fear on the floor, guns pointed at their heads, and I…..”  
He chuckled mirthlessly.  
“Well, I did the stupidest thing I could’ve done.”  
You watched with concern as his fingers twitched, as if pulling a trigger.  
“I just….” he muttered, lost in memories. “I just couldn’t watch them cower in fear, not without doing something.”  
His eyes darkened. “They had tackled me to the ground, shotgun barrel at the back of my head, before I could even draw my gun.”  
Sinking into himself, he slowly breathed in and out, calming himself before waveringly continuing.  
“I could see the pure terror in the hostages’ eyes as they bound my wrists behind my back, before lifting me up and searching me. They found the camera, ripped it straight out of my clothing.” He sighed. “That must have been something else to watch.”  
“After they had searched me, they tied a thick cloth around my eyes, before saying, ‘This is what will happen if you don’t obey us,’ and pushing me to the floor.”  
Leaning back, he said quietly, “Zero told me later that they had the camera trained on me as they beat me within an inch of my life.”

Your blood felt like ice at X’s words, and your hand hovered beside his shoulder a second before falling limply to your side. X didn’t seem to notice.

“After they beat me, the robbers dragged my body along the ground, away from the hostages. I don’t know where they took me, or for how long I was left lying there, bound and bleeding, but at some point the police finally must have broken in, because I could hear the robbers start to panic, and the sound of gunfire filled the air.”  
X breathed out shakily.  
“They…. I lacked the strength to even stand, but the robbers forcibly pulled me onto my feet, placed a gun to my head, and made me walk in front of them.”  
He paused a moment, and you felt a pang in your heart as you noticed he was shivering.  
“I’m not certain what happened next, but I remember Zero shouting my name, and the robber pulling me into a choke hold, the barrel of the gun digging into my skull. He said that if Zero moved even an inch, he’d shoot me. Shoot me dead.”  
X stopped, swallowing before he continued.  
“I’m still not certain how, but I heard a gunshot, and I felt something warm splatter across my back, an-and suddenly the arm that had been holding me up simply…. dropped away.”  
“My knees hit the floor, and before I knew it my blindfold was gone, and Zero was looking at me in extreme worry, saying…. something. I don’t know what. And….”

X trailed off, but you could already imagine what had happened after that. You shook from your mind the image it tried to conjure up, ignoring the pain it had brought your heart as you gently placed your arm around his shoulder. He flinched at your touch, before looking to you, the glaze gone from his eyes.  
“I’m….” you began, voice faltering as you struggled to find the right words to say. Failing, you continued lamely with, “I’m so sorry.”  
He sighed, his sigh sounding close to a sob, before leaning against you and embracing you lightly.  
“I just….” he trailed off a moment. “I’m supposed to be over this. I’ve gone on so many missions since then, I should be over this, so why-!?”  
His breath hitched, and his head bowed slightly, eyes crumpling themselves shut as a few tears slipped from them. You waited a few moments for him to continue, patting his back reassuringly, but he didn’t.  
You breathed in heavily to calm the ache you felt in your heart.

“Let’s stop for tonight,” you suggested, moving to stand and grab your clothes, thinking to yourself that you should never try this again.  
X grabbed your wrist, and a slight gasp came from you as the action almost made you fall backwards into him. Looking back, you could see him staring down at the covers (and, admittedly, your ass) as if in thought, before turning his gaze to you.  
“No,” he said, “I want to continue.”

You stared at him, flabbergasted. “X, you just had a PTSD meltdown, we’re not going to-”  
“[].”  
The steel edge to his voice stopped you short. His gaze turned somewhat determined as he said, “I want to try this. To overcome this. With you.”  
He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he did so. When they reopened, they were soft and endearing, but no less set.  
“X…..” you stuttered, his gaze and his grip on you bringing a faint blush to your cheeks. “But why? You just-”  
“Because I trust you,” he responded, voice steady and true. “So please…. I want to do this with you.”  
“But….”  
“Help me, []. Please.”

You stared into his pleading eyes for a second, before averting your gaze away, thinking heavily. You knew there was a true risk in continuing onward, but as you mulled over what to do you could still feel his eyes boring into you, silently begging. Eventually, you looked back to him, and relented.  
“Alright. I’ll do it. But we take this slow, ok? And the _moment_ , the **_moment_** you feel even slightly close to panicking, we stop.”  
X sighed, a sincere yet timid smile pulling at his lips. “Thank you, [].”  
“Don’t thank me,” you replied, squeezing him in a quick embrace before getting up. “I’m gonna go grab some water quickly. While I’m gone, think of a safety word.”  
“Safety word?” X asked, confused.  
“Yeah, to say in case you feel close to freaking out again.”  
“Oh! Um, right, ok.”  
“Be right back,” you said as you pushed open the door. Glancing back, you could see he was staring you up and down, and when he noticed you caught him his face flushed and he looked away. You snorted lightly, before walking out, naked, to grab a drink from the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

It was only supposed to be a quick drink, but from you returning and X asking for a drink as well, to you doing quick care on his wrists, to X nearly panicking when you only picked up the blindfold and needing to be cuddled calm, close to an hour passed before you two got to trying again.

X was sitting back against the railing, squirming against you slightly as you tied the rope back around his wrists.  
“You sure about this?” you asked, fingers not yet finished tying.  
“…..Yeah,” he responded after a moment’s pause, voice slightly worrisome.  
“You don’t sound it,” you thought, but continued anyway, tying the knot tightly. X made a slight sound of distress, before settling back against the railing as you pulled away from him. He eyed your body up and down.  
“This is quite a view…”  
You blushed, before smiling slightly and placing your hand over his crotch. He shuddered, holding back a moan.  
“You might want to choose your words more carefully, my love,” you playfully teased, and a slight, pleasured note pulled from him as you snaked your fingers into the slit in his boxers and lightly stroked his cock.  
“Duly….. unh… noted…..” he moaned, shifting beneath you.  
You smirked, retracting your hand. “Good. Shall we?”

X nodded, opening his mouth to speak. Before a single word could pass his lips, however, you had pressed your own against them, and as your tongue dipped gently into his mouth, you could see his eyes go wide in surprise, before slowly closing as he melted into your kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck loosely, leaning into him and pressing his head to the railing as you did so. Slight trembles of pleasure tinted his tongue as your hands began to knead firmly into his back.  
His tongue danced alongside yours, his arms straining against the rope for a moment before he simply sank back beneath your weight, pushing your tongue back briefly with his own before gnawing softly on your lower lip. You hummed unconsciously in delight as you shifted your hands down his back, kneading your fingers into each muscle. When you reached his lower back, you pulled your lips away.

This action brought you a puzzled look from X, and you smirked slightly at him. Nestling yourself up onto his crotch, you placed your mouth to his neck and began to lightly bite, while also sinking your hands down into the seat of his boxers and grasping his ass, pulling his lower body closer to you. This had the desired effect of eliciting a few pitiful whimpers from him, ones that hinted at held back moaning.   
“[], I thought-” he groaned, before his words cut short with a shaky gasp as you clenched one of his buttocks, your crotch grinding down on his.  
You pulled your teeth from his skin a second and whispered, “Thought what?”  
“I thought…..” he grunted out, voice strained with a hidden moan. “I thought….. You were going hard tonight…..”  
It took you a moment to realize what he meant, but once it sunk in a devious smile crept to your face. “I was going slow to warm you back up, but….. if you insist….”

He wasn’t able to utter a single word before you had moved one of your hands from his butt to his crotch, your hand never leaving the fabric of his boxers, and caressed it sensually with your fingers. A gasp half tore from him, cut off by your mouth meeting his, your tongue burying deeper than the first time. He struggled and shifted below you, arms pulling on the bed’s railing as his moans trembled and echoed through your conjoined lips, which were slightly salty with sweat. He tried to keep up with you, but every time he attempted to match your rhythm, you would stimulate his dick, forcing him to lose focus.

After a few minutes of this, the trembling of his body under your own started to feel off to you, the crinkle of his shut eyes worrisome. You withdrew your hand from his ass, but left the one on his crotch, and took your lips from his. He gasped loudly as you did so, leaning his weight against you as he heaved in air. His skin was soaked with cold sweat, his body shaking violently against your own. Looking to the side, you could see his face, but not his eyes. His cheeks were flushed with heat.  
“Are…” you hesitantly began, cradling him to you, your own breathing heavy as well. “Are you okay?”  
X gulped down a few deep, shuddering breaths before responding. “I’m…. I’m alright.”  
“Do you want to stop?” you asked, slowly removing your hand from his dick. “We can stop, if you-”  
“No,” he responded quickly, lifting himself off of you and leaning back. His face looked slightly strained with fear, but his eyes held a fire in them that you’d seen before. “I want to keep going.”  
You examined him for a minute, took in his trembling, the heaviness of his breath, the slight tense in his body, and those eyes.  
The eyes are what did it.

“Alright,” you finally replied, leaning over to grab the simple cloth you had used before to blind him. You wound it around your hands, pulling it taught in front of his eyes. “If you’re really certain.”  
A gulp, before he whispered, “I am.”  
You sighed through your nose, a small tug pulling your lips upwards at the sight of his quavering yet set eyes. Leaning forward, you pulled the cloth over his eyes, and he shivered slightly at its touch.  
“Are you really sure?” you asked, the last time you would.  
A pause. “I am.”

You relented, pushing his head back slightly with the pull of the cloth as you tied it tightly over his eyes. As you did so, his breathing grew shakier, more frightened.  
“It’s only me,” you reassured him gently, fingers still working at the knot. “It’s only me. You’re safe, it’s only me.”  
“It’s you,” he repeated back, voice weak, but growing stronger with each repetition. “It’s you. It’s you. It’s you.”

As you finally finished the knot, you pulled him into you, and a shuddering breath pulled from his lips as your breasts squished against his chest. He leaned into you, nuzzling his head into your shoulder, and you held him to you, one hand running fingers through his hair, the other trailing lazily down his back. His body shook against you, but his lips felt sure as they massaged into your neck, his teeth razing your skin softly. A small moan rumbled in your throat, but his continuous shaking unnerved you.  
“X, you remember the… ngh…. the safety word, right?” you asked, stifling a whimper as he bit into your skin softly. His only response was to move lower down, tongue trying to trace along the nape of your neck. You asked again. “X, the safety word?”  
His kissing slowly wound down, and he whispered, “Maverick. I remember, [].”  
You sighed. “Good. If you feel close to panicking-”  
“I’ll be fine,” he muttered, nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck. “Because it’s you.”  
His reply brought a faint blush to your cheeks, and you hesitantly smiled. “If you say so. Then….”

You pulled his head from your shoulder, your other fingers tracing up and down his spine as you pulled him close and locked his lips with yours. He stiffened a moment in surprise, before relaxing into you, letting your tongue guide his own in delicious harmony. You pushed him up against the railing, your hand trailing down his back and over his sides, caressing them firmly. He squirmed slightly, his crotch grinding against your own as he did so, and soft moans trembled on his lips.

You continued on in this slow way until his shaking had mostly subsided. Once it had, you pulled your lips from his own, and straightened yourself above him, towering over him. You flicked him under his chin, and he shivered.  
“Let’s get to the real fun, shall we?” you asked, sultry note soaring in your voice.  
“Yes, mistress,” X breathed out, enrapturement thick in his tone. “Give to me your love, and let me love you in return.”  
“Ok, do you just say corny stuff when your nervous?” you teased as your hands hovered next to his head, barely touching his ears. The faintness seemed to excite him.  
“Maybe,” he replied after a moment’s thought, a cheeky grin spreading on his reddened face. “But you know you love it.”  
“Yeah, I do,” you confessed, wrapping X’s head in your arms and embracing him against your chest. A muffled sound of surprise came from him, before he buried his head further into your cleavage and sighed in delight. A small whimper came from you as his lips met your slightly sweaty skin, timidly kissing in lopsided lines. You held him there a few moments longer, fingers curling through his hair, before placing a kiss upon his crown and releasing him to focus on another task.

X used the opportunity of freedom to blindly feel along your boob with his lips and tongue, turning your face an indignant shade of red as it elicited small whimpers from you. Your hands stroked down his back, massaging it lightly, before reaching his butt. You gave it a slight squeeze quickly, which had the desired effect of making X give a muffled grunt of pleasure, before curling your hands into the band of his boxers. Slowly your hands worked his boxers off, and all the while he continued to kiss and grope your breast with his mouth, his teeth razing against your nipple before licking in circles across it. Moans rolled off your tongue with difficulty, and as you finally managed to get his boxers off over his ass he stopped his kissing a moment, nudging your chin with his head to get attention. Hands still curled into his boxers, you looked down, and saw his milky, feeble grin shining up at you.  
“I love you,” he whimpered, leaning his head against you once more. “I love you so much.”  
You gazed down at him, blind as he was, and smiled softly. “I know. I love you too, X.”

Stroking his outer thighs, you worked his boxers off over his crotch, revealing his erection. He trembled slightly as the piece came off, before straining upwards to try and kiss your clavicle. You chuckled, pushing him off your chest and back against the railing.  
“Let’s see how you like it, X.”  
“What do you….” he began, his words falling away quickly to a loud gasp as you placed your mouth to his pec, your tongue playfully teasing his nipple. Whimpers and groans of pleasure flowed from his lips as your hand held the small of his back, steadying him to you as you lightly grazed your teeth across the area, before lightly biting into his skin. Your lips moved upwards, and as you repeated this soft grazing and bite up his body you positioned yourself close to his dick. You were close to his neck now, and your hand slid up his back to grasp at his hair as your other one went downward, wrapping around his boner. He let out an airy gasp at the touch, his breathing growing extremely ragged, pocked by whimpers and small moans. You ran a finger over the erection as your lips finally met his neck, and, settling yourself down upon his crotch, guided it into you. As it slid inside you, you bit down on his neck, drawing from him a tremendous, trembling moan. You began to rock, swiveling your hips and pumping into him, your own moans muffling into his skin as his filled the air.

Tremulously, feebly, a plea fell from his lips.  
“Harder…..”  
You hesitated a moment, teeth still lightly biting down into his skin.  
“Please…. Harder…..”  
You pulled away from his neck, placing your lips against his ear. You whispered, “Want me to leave a mark?”  
“Yes….” he replied softly, his body trembling softly under you. “Mark me…. As yours…. Love me harder…..”

You grinned, a gesture that was lost on him, and said, “As you wish,” into his ear, before teasing it lightly with your teeth. A small whimper was your reward, but one that was indignant.

“[]…. That’s not-”  
His words melted into a loud moan as your teeth suddenly sunk down into his shoulder, your hips pumping into him firmly as you did so. Slowly, you released your bite, only to move up a bit and bite down there. His loud, throaty moans echoed around the room as you continued to bite him, while all the while you pumped back and forth, occasionally swiveling and gyrating. His skin tasted of salty sweat, and his breaths were haggard and gasping in your ears.

His arms strained against his restraints roughly, his moans soaring in volume and intensity, and you knew he was close to coming. You pulled away from where you had just bitten his neck, and could see the places where you had bit already starting to bruise. Looking to his face, you saw that it was feverishly flushed, the sweat that dripped down his forehead soaking the blindfold and causing it to mold to his features once more. His mouth was open, lips quavering with each breath that passed through them. His chest heaved heavily.

Placing a hand to his hips, you held him in place, your pumping and gyrating growing more fierce and hard. His moans flowed freely from his mouth as he squirmed and struggled beneath you, and in less than a second you had your other hand to his cheek. A single, loving stroke, and they were laced into his hair. As he was near the precipice, you yanked his head back, _hard_, and muffled his gasps and moans with a fervent kiss, your tongue dipping deeply down into his throat as you felt him thrash and buck against you, warmth blossoming inside your crotch. His body rose with a moan that, even muffled, carried across the room, before he slumped back, weakly shaking. You tore your mouth from his and admired the way his head lolled in your hands, the drool that leaked over his tender lips and down his chin from where you departed, the deep crimson flush of his cheeks and the feeble rise and fall of his chest as he softly gasped in air. You were tempted to keep going, to get yours as well. You were already quite close.  
You decided against it, pushing yourself up off of his cock. The night stopped being about your pleasure the moment he first froze up. What it had become then was worth so much more.

Nothing cemented that fact more than when you slowly worked the knot out of his blindfold, pulling it away gently and tossing it to the side. The milky, far off, and soupy look of his eyes, alongside the weak and small yet earnest smile he gave you upon being able to see you again, was worth far more than getting yourself off.  
“You’re so…. beautiful….” he whispered, voice feeble and genuine.  
It made your heart sing. Smiling lovingly at him, you replied through your own heavy breathing, “You did good…. X…. I’m proud of you…..” Leaning forward, you pressed yourself against him as you reached to undo his restraints.  
He shifted beneath you, face nuzzling into your shoulder as you worked. “We should…. do this again… sometime….”  
You scoffed slightly, saying, “Ok, but….. not for a while…..”  
Finally getting the knot free, you concluded, “I’m all topped out….” as the rope fell away.

“Then…. mind if I top?”  
The question was barely out of X’s mouth when he suddenly pushed himself off the bed’s railings, unbalancing you and causing you to tumble backwards. Before a gasp could escape your lips, his were on them, kissing you passionately, with more energy than you thought he had left, as he pinned your back against the sheets. One of his hands grasped at your own, fingers intertwining and pushing down on you, while his other clutched at your hip and held it firm. Your muffled moan colored the air surrounding you as he roughly reinserted himself, his hips pumping and swaying into you as his tongue dipped down your throat, his lips massaging firmly into your own. It dazed you how ferocious he was being, considering how weak and timid he had seemed in his exhaustion only a few minutes before.

The hand grasping your hip traveled down the length of your leg, fingers caressing every inch, before trailing back upwards, kneading into your stomach. His tongue pulled back and danced across your own recklessly, and as close as you were to coming before, his needy lust and passion as he had his way with you pushed you further. Your moans rumbled alongside his as you fought to hold out a few seconds longer.

Your arms wrapped around him, fingers clawing into his back and nails digging into his tender skin, as you orgasmed. Your body rose to his, and he held you against him as you came. When your energy was spent, he let you fall limply to the bed, and your arms slipped from his back. Yet still, he continued to kiss you, and his hips still rocked and pumped into you, though his pace was gradually slowing. You were tempted to push him off of you, but decided to give into it instead, to let him have his satisfaction in loving you after being bound for so long.

His hand finally released your hand, traveling over to stroke your cheek, fingers tugging lightly at your hair as his palm touched your skin. His other hand groped at your boob, which sent a shudder of delight through your weary body, and his tongue left your mouth. As his hand massaged your breast, he tenderly bit your lower lip, teeth grazing against your skin.

It wasn’t too long after that that he finally pulled his lips away, his breaths heaving and raspy, as if he had been drowning. His face dripped with sweat, and his eyes were hazy and faraway as he removed his hands from you, gripping them into the sheets to keep himself balanced. You supposed you didn’t fare much better, but as X removed himself from you, he wobbled, and fell heavily onto the bed. You looked over to see him lying on his side, wheezing, struggling to stay awake.

You gazed at him a few seconds more, before taking one look at his wrists, and slowly pulling yourself out of the bed to go get the After-Care package your friend had put together for you for tonight.  
“[]…..” X feebly moaned behind you. “Come back…..”  
“I’m going to get the aftercare stuff for your wrists, ok?” you softly said, barely able to keep your voice steady through your failing breaths. You walked around to the edge he was closest to, and, leaning down, placed a kiss on his temple. “I’ll be right back, and then we can cuddle.”  
“Ok……” he whimpered, sinking dejectedly into the bed. You rolled your eyes at him, before taking his head in your hands and placing your mouth to his. He stiffened a second, before melting into your kiss. When you pulled away, he was looking at you dreamily. You smiled at him warmly.  
“I love you, X.”  
He weakly smiled back, his mouth moving as if he was trying to speak and failing. You rested his head back against the sheets, and without dressing, headed out to grab the package from the kitchen.

In a minute’s time, you were back with the aftercare supplies, but X was already asleep. Sighing good-naturedly, you approached his side of the bed, taking his wrists in hand and massaging soothing balm into his red and chaffed skin. Once done, you looked into the box for other aftercare supplies and steps, only to realize the rest of them required X to be awake. You half-considered waking him, but one look at his peaceful sleeping face, and you decided against it, instead choosing to slip into the bed and cuddle him close, cradling his head to your chest as you entwined your legs with his. His arms wrapped themselves around you subconsciously, which brought a soft smile to your lips. As you mentally planned on doing the remaining steps of after-care with him on the couch over breakfast tomorrow, you slowly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, well this is a thing that exists  
> The history behind this one is long, but the gist of it is I have a contest with someone and I am currently winning said contest >:3c  
> Not much else to say, really, besides the usual "Still working on all the other stuff I promised to finish up on" spiel  
> But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and have a wonderful rest of your day!  
> (Btw, was debating on whether to have this all as one chapter or if I should split it into 3. Let me know if it works as one long thing or if I should edit and split it up)


End file.
